Redes
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Colección de drabbles viñetas para Escribe a partir de..., foro Proyecto 1-8 [Dedicada a jacque-kari].
1. Imagen 17

**Disclaimer general** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Beso anime acostados.

 **I**

~ _Dónde está la respuesta_ ~

La cámara se dispara sola, en su pantalla rota siguen retratadas dos personas desde el ángulo incorrecto.

Yamato la vio corriendo bajo la lluvia, y lo que sea que haya pensado en aquel momento es algo que sólo él puede saber; la siguió. Hikari escuchó sus pasos, el brazo sujetándola, el frío de la pared tocando su espalda, el agua en su cuerpo, las manos mojadas por las que se deslizó su cámara, pero nunca los ojos azules de Yamato.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Yamato aprieta la tensión en su ceño, hay un hálito frío y acibarante quemando. El rostro de Hikari es tranquilo y probablemente es lo que le molesta, ser el único que desentona en ella. En todo su brillo.

Busca la respuesta a un nuevo beso empujando su mente. No sabe si Hikari también busca o si encontró antes.

* * *

El Yamakari no me sale, pero esto lo hago con la intención de agradecer en pedazos todas las cosas hermosas que jacque-kari me ha escrito. Ojalá te alegre un poquito :3

Gracias por leer.


	2. Imagen 134

**Imagen:** Mano con sangre sosteniendo un cristal.

 **II**

 _~Espigas. Espejuelos. Espacios~_

Hikari tiene cosas _perdidas_ de Yamato que él no recuerda, hasta donde sabe.

En una tarde de estudio, dos o tres semanas antes de que colapsara la bomba «estamos saliendo», lo encontró dormido en la sala mientras Taichi hablaba por teléfono con Sora en su habitación. Los mechones rubios se pegaban a su frente y por momentos su respiración se perdía largos segundos. Yamato no es de los que se toman respiros largos en la vida.

La luz de la lámpara se deslizó en sus anteojos y Hikari los alejó de su rostro, despacio.

Así obtuvo el primer objeto.

El segundo llegó como llegaron los demás. El espacio de un cajón oculta las espigas que Yamato olvida en su recamara cuando la visita. Hikari ríe pensando que lo hace adrede.

¿Podría él olvidar así de fácil?

Podría. Pero sería imposible que Yamato no recordase a los lentes de marco azul que le dieron a Taichi pistas mortales.

* * *

La imagen no tiene nada que ver con lo que escribí, sólo que al verla pensé que la mano sostenía una espiga y... me di cuenta de que no era así, pero ya había escrito esto.

Gracias por leer y un abrazo para Jacque XD


	3. Palabra 67

**Palabra:** Beso.

 **III**

 _~El gato tiene pesadillas~_

Yamato encendió las luces de la cocina, dejó el bajo en una silla de la mesa, se llevó consigo un cartón de leche y entró a la recamara oscura. Lo único que veía en la penumbra era su silueta subiendo y bajando, un poco más allá destacaba el punto negro de sus cabellos envueltos en la sombra.

Se acomodó en el espacio libre, Hikari no dejaba demasiado a pesar de tener un cuerpo delgado. Miró largo rato el techo, sofocado por las turbulencias del concierto, no se dio cuenta del momento en que los párpados cedieron y se entregó de cabeza al sueño, pareciera que dormía con los ojos abiertos, veía a Hikari… ella no dormía, su cuerpo se agitaba porque lloraba, ¿era posible que no hubiese escuchado antes tal sollozo venido a más? Yamato intentó tocarla infortunadamente. Ya no estaba. En su lugar había un profundo hoyo que la había tragado.

—Yamato.

Las luces con leve tinte azul, las que Hikari y él habían comprado juntos, se regaron en la habitación. Una mano tocó su pecho intranquilo.

—Yamato —susurró del mismo modo en que lo despertó—, despierta.

—Tienes trabajo en la mañana. —Se escudó en las palabras y el rostro oculto tras su antebrazo.

Hikari retiró ambas cosas, sin dar señales de cansancio por estar despierta a media noche. Lo besó en el lugar que separa los ojos, no en la cien, debajo, el espacio reservado para ella, su centro de calma.

* * *

Los títulos de esta colección no tienen sentido jajaja, perdón, Jacque...


	4. Canción 217

**Canción:** _Cross-pollination_ , de Muse.

 **IV**

 _~Estrella de la vida~_

El mundo, en sus delirios del final, decidió no apelar al arrepentimiento y labrar presuntuosas maquinarias en busca de la salvación en el espacio. Los animales, las plantas y el agua se habían ido casi por completo, nosotros éramos los últimos errantes de una cadena argollada con alambres. Fuimos los dioses que crearon con esmero el último arco de un mundo moribundo.

De entre nuestra minoría puesta en números rojos, Yamato Ishida fue el elegido para pisar las estrellas y buscarnos un nuevo hogar. Se negó por cinco años. Un día, deliberado, estaba con su anticuado traje de astronauta frente a la mejor nave que Izumi había diseñado.

—¿Tardé en ponérmelo? —dijo.

Todos tuvieron que tragarse los insultos hacia la única persona en la Tierra que tenía conocimientos de cómo era allá afuera. El único capaz de entender los maniobrados mecanismos de la máquina.

Cuando vi a la muchacha que, taciturna, detrás de él abrazaba su casco, no tardé en comprender porqué de pronto se mostraba resuelto a ser la salvación de todos. Ella, de quien más tarde supe que su nombre era Hikari, palmeaba constantemente la nave, quizá buscando un tornillo suelto. Esto, lejos de molestar a los ingenieros, hizo que el ambiente tenso se desinflara.

En la despedida, besó a Yamato alargando su tembloroso cuerpo, y con el rostro comprimido, le dijo que en su interior él sabría interpretar los mensajes que teníamos para las estrellas. Su voz sonó tan blanca que Ishida apenas reaccionó y se quedó en negro. Si mi mente fuese una ágil productora de metáforas, en ese momento los habría comparado con el _ying_ y el _yang_.

Después de cinco años, ella alza los ojos y espera ver en una estrella el brillo de un mensaje que ha sido aceptado. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

* * *

No es un Yamakari de cabo a rabo, pero el fin de esta colección es (apartedehacerfelizaJacquecof) explorarlos de otras maneras, aunque sean muy locas.

Hasta luego *-*


	5. Imagen 108

**Imagen:** mano intentando alcanzar flores rosas.

 **V**

 _~Los pétalos que vuelan llevan...~_

«El diente de león…», sus dedos flaquearon sobre las cuerdas, causando un insípido sonido que perduró en su cabeza. Jaqueca otra vez.

Comenzaba a odiar la voz de Hikari. Desde que ella se había ido, de repente llegaba como un pliegue ligero, a cualquier hora del día, hasta que esos pliegues, uno por uno, formaban un bloque de cemento demasiado difícil de mover. Si ella quería decirle algo o eran correosas sugestiones propias, lo único que deseaba era moverse en la dirección de los relojes, no a su contrapelo.

Viajando en el autobús, observando un horizonte caído, lo que él en verdad buscaba era desacoplar la fantasía cicatrizada en los últimos días de Hikari con la realidad que debía ser. Pero sabía, también y quizá a su pesar, que ella giraba en torno a esas fantasías de manera irremediable y silenciosa.

Y lo hacía más de lo que nadie pudo haber supuesto.

—… moriré cuando todos sus pétalos caigan.

Cuando la escuchó decirlo, creyó que le estaba jugando una broma. Ella sonreía cordialmente, con la vista puesta en una flor balanceada sin dificultad por la brisa floja. Era su diente de león, por supuesto, y su color inmaculado, transparente, fulguraba como fantasma en sus ojos de luz roja.

Yamato estuvo hasta el día que Hikari se desvaneció en un millón de moléculas sobre sus manos.

Por unos meses mutando en años, la imagen de Hikari dependiendo de una flor frágil seguirá siendo ilusoria. Una mañana de primavera donde aquellas flores casi reprochables crezcan con sus canciones, verá en ellas las historias, de durabilidad corta y por eso irreemplazable, que riegan en el verano.

* * *

Hice un poco de trampa con éste drabble, me basé en el vídeo (no en la letra, la letra no tiene nada que ver con el vídeo XD) de una canción: _Kizuitara Kataomoi_ de Nogizaka46.

Dejo muchas cosas al aire y aunque me siento culpable (?), quería hacerlo así desde el principio. Los dientes de león ya son para mí una cosa muy Yamakari gracias a jacque-kari :3 ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Una carta para un día cualquiera

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **VI**

~ _Una carta para un día cualquiera_ ~

Para: Ishida Y.

Yamato-kun, hasta antes de que te escribiera esta carta, eras el único del grupo al que no le había hecho una. Todos, sin excepción, han tenido una sobre su escritorio el día de su cumpleaños o en Navidad. Esto tiene una explicación que tú mismo conoces, y es porque no te gustan las felicitaciones en tu cumpleaños. Cuando me enteré, le confesé a Takeru lo extraño que se sentía no felicitar a una persona y, con bastante pesar, lo acepté (me gusta celebrar fiestas de cumpleaños).

Pero esta vez es muy diferente, Yamato-kun, este año olvidé que era tu cumpleaños aunque siempre lo recuerdo. De verdad _verdad_ lo olvidé. No tenía un regalo para darte, así que salí a buscar y lo único que encontré fue un paquete de galletas de jengibre con un empaque bonito que me recordó a ti, ¿no se rompieron?

Qué pases un buen día, Yamato-kun.

De: Yagami H.

.

Yamato terminó de leer la carta, un poco abochornado porque ya había desaparecido más de la mitad de las galletas, otro poco porque el diseño de ese _empaque bonito_ , el de un oso tocando un tambor seguido por notas musicales, era todo menos feo. Resultaba agradable y gracioso verlo, sobretodo al pensarlo como su inesperado regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

Para este capítulo no hay imagen, ni canción ni palabra. Tenía ganas de escribir esto, solamente. Gracias :3


	7. Palabra 34

**Palabra** : Jaque

 **VII**

 _~El ajedrez del tonto~_

Yamato, dentro de esa cabecita rubia, cree que es un rey. No, nadie lo sabe, fue hasta hace _poco_ que se dio cuenta. Hace cinco años. De pronto la vida le dio una señal, una pantomima representándose a su alrededor que lo hacía sentirse… elevado. Pero elevado de una forma elocuente, razonable, algo que nada tenía que ver con su cabello, sus ojos o sus raíces, era más que todas esas partes. Notó lo que la mayoría de las personas hacen; comportarse como piezas secundarias. Así que se coronó y vio con orgullo lo que tenía en sus manos, un buen caballo, una torre, alfiles y algunos peones. Los veía a todos desde su trono, con esa finísima sonrisa delatando un ego bien repartido en sus genes.

Seguro Taichi le partía su bonita cara si se llegaba a enterar que él, en la mente de su amigo, era un peón.

Trágicamente, el rey se olvidó de una de las piezas más importantes, la que inclusive lo podía rebasar a él. La reina. Y cuando esta apareció, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la derrota en su propio juego. Ella había sido lista, superior a él, había pasado de ser un peón a ser una reina, avanzó en el tablero tocando cuadros blancos, cuadros negros, hasta que, gentilmente, por poco lo derriba.

Al menos es así como Yamato describe, en esa cabecita rubia, la llegada de Yagami Hikari a su vida.


End file.
